Steering columns of the generic type are known in a multiplicity of embodiments. They are also called adjustable steering columns and allow the position of the steering wheel to be adjusted in a direction parallel to the steering spindle longitudinal axis and/or height adjustment to be performed in a direction transversely with respect to the steering spindle longitudinal axis. During driving, the casing unit is fixed in its position in the bracket unit by means of the fixing mechanism. If the fixing mechanism is moved into the released position by way of actuation of a movably mounted fixing element, the casing unit can be adjusted in at least one direction parallel and/or transversely with respect to the steering spindle longitudinal axis relative to the bracket unit which is fixed on the vehicle, and the position of the steering wheel which is attached on the steering spindle can be adjusted in this way. If the fixing unit is then moved into the locked position again, the casing unit is fixed on the bracket unit again. During normal operation, the casing unit does not move relative to the bracket unit in the locked position of the fixing element. The situation is different in the case, in which the vehicle collides with another vehicle or object. In this case, what is known as the crash case, the steering wheel which is fastened to the steering spindle is not to remain rigidly in its position, but rather is to yield in the case of an impact of the vehicle driver on the steering wheel and is to be displaced, for example, in the direction of the engine compartment. In many cases, the kinetic energy of the driver is to be absorbed during said yielding. For this purpose, it is known in steering columns of the generic type to design the fixing mechanism in such a way that it permits the displacement of the casing unit relative to the bracket unit even in the locked position of the fixing element if, in the case of a collision of the vehicle, the vehicle driver is hurled onto the steering wheel.
DE102011056351A1 discloses a steering column for a motor vehicle comprising a guide tube which can be adjusted along its longitudinal axis, two stops being provided which, upon setting of an operating lever in a first situation for adjusting the guide tube in the longitudinal direction, can collide with one another and, upon setting of the operating lever in a second situation for clamping the guide tube, cannot collide with one another. As a result of the configuration of rigid stops, however, elastic springback can occur in the completely pushed-in state of the steering column, which springback can lead to clamping of the steering column upon renewed actuating of the operating lever. The limitation of the adjusting range can also be cancelled unintentionally as a result, as a result of which the displacement travel for energy absorption is limited in an uncontrolled manner in the case of a crash.